


The Kids Are Alright: Happy Holidays

by TheHaven



Series: The Kids Are Alright [5]
Category: Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Next Gen Titans, aged up Lian Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Happy Holidays, from the Titans





	The Kids Are Alright: Happy Holidays

“Guysguysguys!! I can’t believe we haven’t done this yet!!” Irey yelped as she running around the main room of Titans Tower. “And what is that, exactly?” Khaldur asked. She stopped running in circles to face everyone, they were all relaxed on the couch. Watching TV together, aside from Damian, he was in his room, working on something. The little gust of wind threw Irey’s pigtails in front of her face. She moved them out of the way to tell them. 

“We haven’t decorated yet!! You guys stay there, I’ll go get Damian so he can help too!!” She assured as she disappeared in another gust of wind. Damian? Holiday spirit? That, was not going to be fun. But Irey had a way of convincing Damian to do things, maybe it was the constant talking. Probably that. The rest however stayed on the couches watching whatever was on TV. It’d had been a relatively easy adjustment for a few of them, moving into the Tower. But it had proved harder for others. Khaldur was doing well. He preferred to go for swims almost every other day, the sea life here wasn’t anything special. But he was still fascinated by them all the same. And he’d meditate outside, something Garth taught him. To find his inner calm. And then he’d practice in the training room. Something that him and Damian would argue about, neither would give it up when they’d get it. 

But on the other hand was Jon. He hadn’t done much yet, he was still a little shy around everyone else but but it was a good thing he had Krypto with him. The mutt was always bringing out the best of him. His favorite thing to do was to show off his pet’s tricks to anyone who would watch. And flying, flying always makes him feel better. Irey was also a big help in bringing him out of his shell. She kinda has that effect on people. 

And there was Lian too. She had a lot of responsibility on her shoulders now, she was one of the oldest of the team and she had been the one butting heads with Damian the most, granted he had softened a bit as of late. But, he’s still Damian. Lian’s favorite things to do at the tower was generally the alone time she so rarely had. She’d call her dad late at night when she knew he’d be on monitor duty at the tower. And all her stress would come out. She’d tell him how one of them really could’ve gotten hurt on the last mission. And how she should’ve noticed sooner. “Kid,” Dad would say. “They knew what they were getting into when they signed up. They’re gonna be alright. And so are you. You’re doing great.” He’d assure. And hearing that would always set her head back on straight. “I miss you dad.” She’d say.

“I know.” He’d reply. “And I miss you too, sharpshooter. But have some fun over there this month alright? And maybe I’ll tell you what happened at the infamous first Titans Christmas party.” He told her.   
“Nothing good?” She asked.  
“Oh, it was terrible. It was the first time Wally got drunk. Poor guy. Listen, I gotta get back to work. Be good, and don’t kill the demon child, even if you really want to.” He said.  
“Love ya. Kid.”  
“Love you too, dad.” The late night talks were something she always cherished. And the stories of his friends that she wasn’t supposed to know about.

And then, there was Irey. Irey’s favorite things do around the Tower consisted of: Everything. Everything. And, everything. If it involved spending time with the others, it was even more a favorite. But when she was alone. She started thinking about the fight with Mister Twister, and the fear that was in her as she ran, and ran and ran. She’d remember how her dad lost her speed when he went to fast and reach terminal velocity. She was a long ways away from that, but it put that fear right into her heart. But everything was okay, she made it out the other side. And saw the league, with smiles on their faces. And Bart! Bart was proud of her! And dad was too! Everyone was so proud. And there was no better feeling than that to her. And then she was at Damian’s room, knocking on the door repeatedly. 

Ahh, Damian. Damian’s favorite things consisted of being in his room. Being in his room. And training. Preferably in his room. With Goliath, his pet bat that he had very bluntly said that “If you want him out. I’m leaving.” 

Irey waited as patiently as she as able to, before opening the door to find Damian reading a book while sitting atop Goliath’s, who was resting on the ground, back. “Damian! Do you wanna help set up Christmas decorations?” She asked. Damian didn’t so much as look up from his reading to answer her.   
“No, I do not.” He replied, turning a page. “Why not? You gotta have some fun sometimes.” She told him. Damian sighed and closed his book as he carefully hopped off his Bat-companion. There was no winning with this girl.

“We’ll have a tree.” He agreed. “Nothing more.” He walked out his room as Irey followed behind him. Damian could almost hear her stupid grin. They walked down the hall to meet the rest of them team. Lian couldn’t hide her surprise at the fact that Irey had convinced him to come out of his room. “Not a word.” He whispered. Gah, the grinning on their faces was almost insufferable. But at the same time, rather nice. 

“So,” Damian said, feeling all the attention on him. “Who’s getting the tree?” When the words left his mouth Jon and Irey were already out of a sight in the already growing familiar gust of air. Lian held up a hand, counting down from five. 

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
“Got it!” They both said in unison. Jon was holding a almost eight foot tree in one arm, the leaves falling off into his hair. And Irey had everything had two large boxes of decorations in under her arms. “Let’s get started!” ‘Okay…’ Damian thought to himself, ‘Maybe this won’t be that bad.’ Jon set the tree down in the corner as they all made their way through the boxes. The classic types of ornaments filling each of them. Kaldur was taller so he was in charge of the higher parts of the tree, until it got too high and Jon had to float above him to add the rest. Irey dashed from side to side to make sure everything was perfect. And Lian and Damian debated (not argued, surprisingly.) What to put on the top, a Angel or star. “Put it to a vote.” Damian said, letting everyone decide. Irey went for Angel. Jon, star. Kaldur also suggested an Angel. And Lian agreed with Jon to use a star. Making it come to Damian for a tie-breaker. He pondered on what would be the most aesthetically pleasing to add. Which theme would fit more. Oh… What the heck. “The star.” He decided. “That is, if you two want.” He added. Jon floated up to the top to put the star on. And they all stood together, admiring what they had made, together. 

“This, is nice.” Damian said as he looked up the tree. No one really said anything, calling attention to it would ruin his moment. So they all stood there, together. It’s been a difficult two weeks, but this moment with everyone being happy, content. Makes them think that it’ll really work. 

They’re alright.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
